darksoulsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Vendrick
Vendrick – postać i opcjonalny boss z gry ''Dark Souls II''. Położenie Vendrick znajduje się na końcu Krypty Nieumarłych, zaraz za areną Velstadta. Rola w grze Wykorzystując serce popielatej mgły, Nosiciel Klątwy może wejść do Wspomnienia Króla, gdzie mógł wejść w interakcję z nim zanim stał się pustym. Rozpaczając i ubolewając nad swoimi niepowodzeniami, Vendrick mówi Nosicielowi, aby odszukał korony dawnych królów. Gdy wojownik przyniesie mu wszystkie, Vendrick odblokuje ich moc, czyniąc głównego bohatera odpornym na efekt klątwy. Radzi również aby odszukał trzeciej możliwości, poza światłem i mrokiem. Historia Vendrick, niegdyś wielki król Drangleic, zbudował swoje wielkie królestwo na ruinach innych, poprzedzających go królestw oraz mocy wielkich dusz. Z pomocą jego brata, lorda Aldii, Drangleic zaczęło kwitnąć. Król faworyzował potęgę broni i żołnierzy, którzy stawiali w każdej bitwie na czystą siłę. Zaklęcia wydawały się być tolerowane, ale król nie miał dobrej opinii na temat cudów. Legenda mówi, że tajemnicza kobieta o niezrównanej urodzie, Nashandra, przyszła do Vendricka dawno temu i ostrzegła go o zbliżającym się zagrożeniu zza morza, w krainie Olbrzymów. Król Vendrick nazwał Nashandrę swoją królową i razem z nią przekroczył ocean, by walczyć z olbrzymami. Podczas tego konfliktu splądrował ziemie mieszkańców i zabrał nieokreśloną liczbę osób do niewoli, aby eksperymentować na nich w Drangleic. Dzięki tym badaniom Vendrick lepiej zrozumiał naturę duszy i doprowadził do powstania golemów. Korzystając z nabytej mocy, król stworzył różne rodzaje golemów, które z kolei zbudowały Zamek Drangleic. Z królową u boku, Drangleic weszło w długi okres pokoju i dobrobytu. Jednak pokój w końcu minął. Szukając zemsty za podbicie królestwa, lord olbrzymów zgromadził armię do mściwego ataku na Drangleic. Starał się również pomścić śmierć i straszliwe traktowanie uwięzionych olbrzymów, których zabrał Vendrick. Nie chcąc wybaczyć działaniom króla, olbrzymy przekroczyły morze i wylądowały na północnych brzegach krainy. Oblegali zamek i bezlitośnie atakowali różne osady, forty i zachodnie tereny przez kilka pokoleń. Bitwy między siłami Vendricka i Olbrzymów toczyły się bez końca, a większość mieszkańców Drangleic uciekła z królestwa, aby uniknąć skutków konfliktu. Ostatecznie Olbrzymy przegrały po tym, jak ich władca został zabity przez nieznanego bohatera. Pod wpływem konfliktu znaczna część Drangleic zmieniła się w gruz, a ludzie odwiedzający królestwo byli rzadkością. Już osłabione przez Olbrzymów, królestwo zostało dotknięte przez zanik Pierwszego Płomienia, a wraz z nim nadejście klątwy nieumarłych. Vendrick desperacko szukał sposobu na pozbycie się klątwy. On i jego brat Aldia zbadali naturę samej duszy w desperackiej próbie znalezienia lekarstwa. Jako środek opóźniający Vendrick użył wielkiej duszy, aby powstrzymać klątwę i odesłał nieumarłych do odległej krainy, aby pozbyć się ich ze swojego królestwa. Władca odmówił przywrócenia Pierwszego Płomienia, a także odrzucił ideę, że zanik płomieni i nadejście mroku przyniósł by prawdziwą Erę Ludzkości. Zamiast tego monarcha szukał trzeciej możliwości. Wszystkie jego próby jednak zawiodły i w końcu uświadomił sobie, że jego ukochana królowa Nashandra była w rzeczywistości dzieckiem samego Manusa, Ojca Otchłani. Królowa pożądała Pierwszego Płomienia i wielkiej duszy, a Vendrick, w celu uniemożliwienia realizacji jej mrocznych planów, udał się na wygnanie do Krypty Nieumarłych, po upewnieniu się, że Nashandra nie będzie miała ścieżki prosto do płomienia i do tronu. Wraz z autorytetem rycerzy i jego prawą ręką, Velstadtem, Vendrick udał się do krypty. Po oddzieleniu się od swojej wielkiej duszy, król wkrótce stał się pustym i bez celu kroczył po krypcie. Nosiciel Klątwy mógł wybrać, albo oszczędzić króla, każąc mu wędrować aż po kres czasów albo zabić go i zakończyć jego cierpienie. Odporności Vendrick jest odporny na mrok, ale jest za to wrażliwy na krwawienie. Ciekawostki * Głosu Vendrickowi w angielskiej wersji językowej użycza William Houston, który grał również Wspaniałego Chestera w dodatku Artorias of the Abyss do pierwszej części Dark Souls. Galeria Plik:Vendrick 2.png|Vendrick w ludzkiej postaci Plik:Vendrick 3.png|Ikona Vendricka Plik:Vendrick 4.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Plik:Vendrick 5.jpg|Vendrick jako pusty Muzyka en:Vendrick Kategoria:Bossowie w Dark Souls II Kategoria:Opcjonalni bossowie w Dark Souls II Kategoria:Postacie w Dark Souls II Kategoria:Mroczni władcy